Second Life
by Joanne Stephens
Summary: Hannah Anafeloz has placed the soul of her master, Alois Trancy, into the body of Elizabeth Midford. Now Alois wants a body for his brother, Luka. He knows just the host for his brother's soul, so he-as Elizabeth-makes a contract with Hell's newest demon, Ciel Phantomhive. What will happen? Read to find out!


Muffled screams echoed through the large, dark chamber. A young, blond girl thrashed violently on the floor, hands tied behind her back and mouth gagged with cloth. A tiny barred window above her allowed a sliver of moonlight to enter, the only light in the entire room. The girl continued to fidget, occasionally clawing at the rope she was tied with like a dog unsuccessfully trying to catch his tail.

The clanking sound of the chamber door opening made her freeze. She could hear slow footsteps descending the staircase, one-by-one. Closer, and closer they came, until at last a tall, feminine silhouette turned the corner and appeared in the shadows. This figure stood for a moment, as if in hesitation. The girl could hear the her whisper to someone who was certainly not present.

"My lord, are you sure this is what you want to do?" There was a brief pause, and the woman answered "Very well."

She came closer to the girl, her silhouette becoming more defined with each step. She stood over her, dimly visible in the waning light. The girl looked up at the woman and resumed her frantic squirming.

"Now, now, there's nothing to be afraid of. I am not going to hurt you, Elizabeth," the woman remarked, leaning down and pushing a single blond strand behind Elizabeth's ear.

Elizabeth started slightly at hearing the woman say her name. She cowered as she felt a hand on her face, and was relieved to find that after tucking the hair behind her ear, the woman was now removing the gag.

"Who are you and how do you know my name? And why did you capture me?" Elizabeth blurted as soon as the gag was removed. Before the woman could answer, she continued.

"You're not going to get away with this, you know! I am Lady Elizabeth Cordelia Midford, a noble! You don't honestly think you can get away with this, do you?"

Elizabeth was about to go on with her rant, when the woman raised a hand to silence her.

"My lady, have no fear. I will return you to your family as soon as possible, and completely unharmed, as long as you follow my instructions."

Elizabeth looked at the woman skeptically.

"What instructions?" She asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"All I need you to do is look in here." The woman pointed to her mouth and proceeded to open it widely, much wider than a normal human mouth _should_ open.

Confused, but desperate to get back to her family in one piece, Elizabeth peered into the enormous mouth, almost expecting the woman to swallow her whole. She looked into the mouth for a good five minutes or so, trying to anticipate what would happen.

Suddenly, she heard a strange noise coming from deep in the woman's throat. It sounded like the soft flapping of wings.

As soon as she identified the sound, she was struck with amazement as, up the woman's esophagus, flew a small, beautiful butterfly.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to remark on the perplexity of the situation before her. As she did so, the butterfly, with uncharacteristic speed, flew into her own mouth and down her throat, stopping around Elizabeth's heart.

When she overcame the shock and was able to speak again, Elizabeth asked, rather breathlessly "What was that?"

The woman smiled at her and answered "Why, that was your new soul, my lady. Or should I now say...my lord."

Elizabeth looked up at the woman in shock and confusion. Before another word could be said, she felt the butterfly burst in her chest and, for the moment, she was rather powerfully knocked unconscious. She lay limp and lifeless for several minutes, as the soul she once had was changed.

With a slight groan, at last the one who had overtaken Elizabeth's body opened his eyes and peered up at the woman, the emerald green now a bright, sky blue.

"My lord, is it really you?" The woman asked hopefully.

The boy looked from the woman down to his new body, and began to giggle in triumph.

"Hannah," He began. "It worked! It really worked!" He bounced happily in his spot, stopping only to notice that he was still tied.

"Hannah, undo this rope, would you?"

"Yes, of course, my lord," Hannah complied, gleefully untying the knot around her master's female hands.

Once the rope was removed, both Hannah and the boy in Elizabeth's body stood up from the cold, stone floor.

"Well," the boy began in a serious tone. "Now that we know this works, we can continue with the more difficult part of our plan. It's definitely going to take some time, but with this body-" the boy gestured to Elizabeth's body, twirling giddily, "I think we'll get what we want."

"Of course, my lord," Hannah replied, bowing slightly.

"Alright, well, let's get a move on then. The sooner we start, the sooner we can accomplish our goals."

The boy in Elizabeth's body headed to the chamber steps and ascended.

"Come, Hannah," he called.

"Yes, lord Trancy," Hannah answered, following swiftly behind.

**Hey! So, I know there's some obvious plot holes going on, but I assure you these will be addressed in chapters to come (I'm taking a bit of artistic freedom in this fic but I promise the characters will remain as genuine as possible!) If there's anything that confused you, anything you didn't like, or anything you _did _like, please leave me a review. **

**Look out for new chapters (I _am _in school currently, so I can't guarantee a steady flow of updates; but I will do the best I can!)**

**Overall, I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it :) **


End file.
